Dragoon
by KallianWithWings
Summary: A mysterious Bangaa is stalking clan Gully, but what does he want? Rated T, deaths, but happen quickly with little detail.
1. Quest submitted

The bangaa watched. He watched the four people battle in Targ Wood. He watched them sigh and encourage each other. He saw the innocent little boy, who seemed to have no idea where he was. He saw the leader, trying to make himself look good but actually failing miserably. He would have died if it weren't for the woman behind him, who was constantly healing him. The other one fired lightning at the monster.

Yes, the monster. They weren't fighting each other. There was a monster, a cockatrice. And a huge one at that! Yes, it's little children were there as well. The bangaa watched it all.  
'Feeble,' he thought. He could do better if he was deaf, dumb and blind.  
Not just the men and woman, but the monster too. It flew off after a short while. The party of people left to the pub. The bangaa was interested in them. No, not them. Her. There was something about that white mage. Something that told him to follow. The bangaa put down his red helmet and stalked them.

* * *

The bangaa sat in the pub. He listened to the conversation.  
"Hey, what's this clan called?" The clueless boy asked.  
"It's clan Gully!" The white mage replied.  
"Ok, thanks!"  
"Do we really want this newbie hanging around?" The archer whispered.  
"Well, he's alright, especially since that was his first quest…"  
"So? He annoys me. He asks just about every question imaginable!" And he hasn't even heard the word moogle! I mean, moogle!"  
"Give him a chance…"

The bangaa sipped his drink.  
"Grr… I'm gonna go and get another drink," the archer said.  
"So what are everyone's names?" The clueless boy asked the leader.  
"The moogle there is Buko, the archer is Yan, the warrior is Lior and you know the rest," The leader replied.  
"Yeah, you're Cid, the black mage is Quall and the white mage is Grou?"  
"Yup, another drink?"

Grou… That was her name. The bangaa thought. Yes. He had to talk to her privately. He walked up to the bar. He gave the barman a note. The barman put the note on to the noticeboard. The bangaa left.

* * *

Luso and Cid walked up to the bar.  
"So what quests are availiable?" Cid asked.  
"Not many, only two,"  
The barman laid out two notes on the table.  
"Meh, guess we'll take this one, no deadline, just a few wolves. Oh, Grou, you'll be wanting that. We'll be alright on our own."  
Grou took the quest note from Cid. She read it

_I have a problem._

_I have lost many items on a long journey.  
I need help finding them.  
I believe there is a person who has information, Grou was her name.  
Bring her to me. I need to talk to her._

What? How could she go alone? Cid was insane!  
"Wait… Guys!" Grou attempted to call. But they were already gone. She turned to the barman.  
"I can't do this!"  
"Tough. It's been accepted. Oh and, on your bike, check the deadline!"  
Grou looked.

_Oh, and it must be today.  
Tonight, looking at the time.  
So, I will see you then._

And at the end, a signature. Not a name. Just a word.

_-Dragoon_


	2. Quest completed

Grou nervously walked into the forest. She looked around, searching for this 'Dragoon'. But she could not see a thing, as not even the moon was out tonight. The mage desperately watched the trees. Every time the wind blew she suspected a shadowy figure to emerge.

But the Dragoon was not in the trees. No, he was standing in the middle of a clearing, not hiding, not even trying.  
"Ah, I see you have come yourself," Dragoon stated, as Grou was just walking into the clearing.  
"I wouldn't say it was by choice…" Grou mumbled.  
"Ack, no matter. Now. You have something which I desperately need. It is one of four that will help… Well it will help."

"You don't know what it is for?"  
"Yes, but I refuse to tell you. Now hand it over!"  
"But I don't even know what it is! How can you expect me to give you something that I don't even know exists?"  
"Check your pockets. It will be, glowing or something."  
Grou did this. She pulled out a necklace. The crystal attached glowed red.

"Yes… That is it. Give it to me!" The bangaa said greedily.  
"Why should I?"  
"Put it this way, do you need it?"  
"Well, no."  
"Then GIVE IT!"

"NO! Why do you need it? What could be so important about this that you would have me be hunted down and brought to you! Tell me!"  
"Don't make me do this…"  
"Do what?"  
"Hand. It. Over. Or else."

"Else," Grou challenged.  
The end was swift. She felt a stab in her stomach. Dragoon's spear was thrust into her as she fell to the ground. Dragoon stole the necklace, then left Grou kneeling on the floor. She tried to heal the wound, but it was no good. Grou lay on the floor, and bled to death.

Sorry, I know these chapters are mini, but I've done the first two chapters in about an hour so there are coming quick!


End file.
